An Edelweis : Akai Ito
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: Hanya ketulusan dan kerelaan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sanggup membuatnya terbang dan kambali mengepakkan sayap. Melaju ke langit, tak lupa dengan masing-masing kelingking yang terhubung oleh tautan benang merah. KyuMin! YAOI! Mind to RnR?


Dalam hitungan detik, jutaan bintang meluruh dari langit. Entah itu berasal dari gugus Lyra, Vega, Altair, atau beragam kumpulan lain. Semua tampak normal, terkecuali satu bintang istimewa yang hanya turun tiap satu putaran galaksi.

Bintang yang paling indah, karena olehnya turun ke bumi guna mengantar sang malaikat yang tengah menangis. Sosok sempurna yang tengah tersedu, akibat harus meninggalkan tahtanya di atas sana dan terhukum ditempat para manusia.

Tidak percaya? Ayo perhatikan bersama!

Siapa tahu, keberuntungan terjadi hingga sang bintang mampu terlihat olehmu.  
**.**

**An Edelweis : Akai Ito**

(―Karena ujung _'benang merah_'ku telah tertaut di jarimu.)

.

**Disclaimer:**KyuMin always belongs to each other

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Rated:**T

**Warnings:** typo(s), OOC, Shou-ai, the ONE and ONLY **KYUMIN**,Gaje, Absurd, It just **fanfics** of course **NOT** real. DON'T LIKE? So DON'T you dare to READ it.  
**.  
**

**Summary:** Hanya ketulusan dan kerelaan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sanggup membuatnya terbang dan kambali mengepakkan sayap. Melaju ke langit, tak lupa dengan masing-masing kelingking yang terhubung oleh tautan benang merah.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari itu salju tengah gencar meluruh saat Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihatnya. Mendapati sosok indah yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan diantara ceruk beku pohon Sakura. Dua lengan kurusnya saling memeluk erat, sebisa mungkin menghalau suhu menusuk yang akrab dengan musim dingin itu menyapa kulitnya yang sewarna pualam.

"Lee.. sungmin?"

Kyuhyun bingung sendiri. Dia tak tahu dari memorinya yang mana sebaris nama itu berasal. hey― dia sama sekali tidak mengenal namja manis ini kawan. Dia juga yakin, otaknya belum cukup terganggu untuk melupakan seseorang yang ditemuinya dulu. Hanya saja, mulutnya seolah telah diperintah untuk mengucapkan satu nama itu. Menyapa dia yang tengah sendiri dalam hari yang nyaris mencapai badai.

"Sungmin hyung?" ―Satu lagi panggilan yang terkesan akrab dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Berharap namja yang tengah meringkuk itu menyadari kehadirannya dan― paling tidak, memberinya sedikit clue tentang siapa dirinya.

Setelah panggilan terakhir, yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk. Menatap onyx gelap Kyuhyun dengan sepasang foxy eyes sewarna hazel yang terkesan sayu. Namja aegyo itu masih diam, terkesan tak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan dua panggilannya barusan.

"Hey, kau sedang apa disini hyung?"

"…"

Masih diam.

Membuat Kyuhyun berdecak sebal dan mulai mendudukan dirinya. Bermaksud menyejajarkan arah pandang dengan sang lawan bicara. "Kau bisu, eoh? Aku tanya sedang apa kau disini. Sekarang hampir badai."

Sungmin―sang namja yang diam, hanya tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat. Menunjuk dadanya sendiri, mulut, serta mengakhirinya dengan melambaikan tangan. Berharap 'jawaban'nya ini mampu dimengerti oleh sang lawan bicara.

―Dan tentu saja, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Yang lebih muda mengerjap kaget. Terkejut saat pemahaman akan arti dari gerakan isyarat tadi sampai di otaknya. Kyuhyun mulai menggaruk tengkuknya―gugup. Tersenyum minta ma'af sembari berkata lirih "Mi..mianhae hyung. Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Sa…sama sekali tidak ada maksud menyinggung."

Hanya tawa tanpa suaranya yang menjadi jawaban. Sungmin menggeleng, kembali mengisyaratkan 'gwaenchanha'nya pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu sedikit mengigil saat merasakan hembusan dingin angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan tujuannya untuk menyapa si aegyo.

"Err… hyung, lebih baik ikut aku saja. Sepertinya badai akan datang sebentar lagi. Apartemenku hanya beberapa menit dari sini. Ne?"

Dapat dilihat Kyuhyun, hyungnya itu memiringkan kepalanya heran. Tatapan matanya sedikit menyelidik, mungkin heran dengan sikap si orang asing― Kyuhyun, yang terkesan terlalu akrab denganya. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kita pernah bertemu dulu―err… mungkin. Tapi tenang saja, aku orang baik. Kau bisa mati beku jika terus disini hyung-ah. Ikut saja, ne?"

Cukup memakan waktu, hingga akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun yang di depannya menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur entah karena apa, yang pasti Kyuhyun akan sangat khawatir dengan nasib si manis ini jika dia tidak bisa membawanya sekarang.

Namja bermarga Cho itu segera berdiri. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, sambil sesekali menggigil pelan. Udara malam ini benar-benar menusuk, kalau kau tanya. Padahal ini masih di awal musim, tapi tampaknya badai terlalu tak sabar untuk memulai aksinya. Terbukti dengan gumpalan kelabu yang tak bosan menggantung di langit sejak tadi.

"Ayo." Segera ditariknya tangan mungil yang terasa beku itu. Menggenggam erat guna menuntun Sungmin ke apartemennya yang hangat. Mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat dirasa Kyuhyun genggaman tangan mereka terlepas tiba-tiba.

BRUK

"Hyung!"

Di belakang sana, namja aegyo itu kembali terduduk―terjatuh ke tanah. Nafasnya memburu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh kecil itu kembali mengigil hebat. Baru disadarinya, Sungmin saat ini hanya memakai kaos panjang dan celana jeans, dua kakinya telanjang, memamerkan sepasang kulit pucat yang semakin memutih karena dinginnya suhu saat ini.

Hah… Kenapa kau baru sadar Cho Kyuhyun? Hyung manismu ini mengenakan pakaian yang sangat 'tak pantas' untuk musim dingin~

"Aishh.. kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini hyung? Ini. Pakailah."

Namja bersuara merdu itu mulai menanggalkan jaketnya. Sedikit bergidik saat kehangatan kain itu terganti oleh terpaan angin. Kyuhyun membalutkan kain tebal itu pada Sungmin. Memastikannya melekat dengan sempurna dan kembali bersuara "Apa kau kuat berjalan?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir pelan sebagai jawaban. Mengerling sekilas ke arah kakinya sebelum menatap Kyuhyun minta ma'af. "Kakimu lemas?"

Satu anggukan.

"Arra. Naik ke punggungku kalau begitu."

Yang lebih tua hanya menatap ragu punggung lebar di depannya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh dan menatapnya tajam, sebelum akhirnya hyungnya itu segera menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk erat leher jenjang sang dongsaeng.

Kyuhyun langsung melangkah cepat. Menyusuri jalan setapak di tepi lapangan rumput yang biasa dilaluinya saat pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Udara semakin menbeku, dipertegas dengan tiap jengkal tanah yang telah tertutup putih seluruhnya. Walau begitu, entah kenapa rasa hangat yang aneh tetap mampu dirasakan Kyuhyun. Seolah dingin salju malam ini hanyalah titik es yang tak memiliki pengaruh apapun.

Ahh… mungkinkah kehangatan aneh ini berasal dari namja mungil di punggungnya?

"Hmm?" gumam Kyuhyun saat merasakan satu sentuhan lembut di pipinya ― hanya menebak, siapa tahu Sungmin memang berniat memanggilnya.

"…"

Satu senyum tulus segera terlukis di wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun saat dia merasa pipinya dikecup lembut. Kali ini, namja penyuka salju itu tak perlu menebak. Karena Kyuhyun tahu benar apa yang ingin disampaikan si manis ini.

'Terimakasih.'

"Sama-sama hyung."

**.**

**.**

* * *

Musim kali ini telah beralih, ganti menunjukkan jalan-jalan yang tertutupi warna pink dari beberapa sakura yang gugur. Di ujung jalan sana sepasang namja berbeda usia tengah berjalan pelan, dua tangan mereka bertaut. Saling berbagi kebahagiaan seperti para bunga yang tengah bersuka cita menyambut semi yang datang bertamu.

"Hyung mau es krim?" Cho Kyuhyun, kembali membuka suaranya setelah keduanya saling bertahan dengan keheningan nyaman di antara mereka. Menawarkan apa yang menjadi kesukaan hyung manisnya ini dengan satu senyum lembut yang terulas.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. Memberi isyarat antusiasnya dengan binar terang yang terpancar dari sepasang matanya. "Okay. Tunggu di sini sebentar, ne? jangan kemana-mana, arra?"

Melihat satu lagi anggukan telah disampaikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera melangkah menuju penjual es krim di ujung sana. Dalam diam, pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian dua bulan lalu. Saat awal musim dingin yang juga menjadi awal mula pertemuan mereka.

Jujur. Hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Otaknya seperti terganggu―bukan, bukan dalam artian dia mulai gila atau apa. Dia hanya bingung. Bingung dengan kemisteriusan hyungnya; Bingung dengan memori otaknya yang sepertinya mulai kacau; Bingung dengan semua aspek yang ada pada diri sosok yang nyaris sempurna itu.

Bukankah di awal sudah kuceritakan kalau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak punya memori tentang seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin?

Dia hanya tahu nama namja manis itu. Itu pun kyuhyun tak ingat entah kapan dirinya bisa mengetahui barisan namanya. Kyuhyun bertahan dalam keganjilan dan ketidaktahuan ―Dan hal itu berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Dua kurun musim yang mereka jalani bersama, sama sekali tidak membuka tabir kemisteriusan Lee Sungmin bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Selubung itu masih ada. Seolah semakin menebal saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk ―sekedar menyibaknya. Kyuhyun selalu bertanya; Tapi Lee Sungmin tetaplah Lee Sungmin. Dia tak dianugerahi kemampuan berbicara―tuna wicara, tapi Kyuhyun tahu kalau bukan kekurangan itulah yang membuatnya tetap bungkam.

Selalu gelengan dan tatapan ma'af yang dilayangkan Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai membahas siapa dan seperti apa dirinya itu.

Sungmin lebih suka 'membicarakan' segala tentang Kyuhyun. Selalu dan selalu Kyuhyun yang harus bercerita. Bukan karena dia 'bisa'―lebih pada lawan 'bicara'nya yang memang memaksa seperti itu. Seolah tak mengijinkan sedikit saja tabir tentangnya terkuak oleh namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

Oh! Kuharap kalian tidak berfikir mereka tidak dekat satu sama lain sehingga Sungmin terlalu enggan untuk membuka kisahnya pada Kyuhyun. Bukan seperti itu kawan, mereka sepasang kekasih ―jangan tanya bagaimana kisahnya, aku tak berhak membuka kisah mereka pada kalian~

Kekasih, karena sejak Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke apartementnya sejak itu juga dimulainya kejatuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam pesona hyungnya. Title kekasih itu ada diantara mereka. Sepasang insan yang juga sering terlibat dalam pergumulan penuh desahan dalam malam-malam bersuhu panas. Mereka terlalu dekat; Hingga kau akan sulit menemukan salah satu dari mereka tanpa ada kehadiran yang lain.

Seintens itu, tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kisah-kisah lama milik kekasihnya terbentuk.

"…"

Satu tepukan lembut di pipi membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sekarang memandangnya khawatir ―eh? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sudah kembali berada di hadapan Sungmin sekarang?

Sungmin mulai mengusap pipinya lembut. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan teduh yang tak lepas dari sepasang magical eyes-nya ―begitulah caranya bertanya 'ada apa?' pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchanha, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Diserahkannya cone es krim vanila di tangan, sembari membalas tatap penuh selidik Sungmin dengan sebaris senyum meyakinkan. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang terpikir tentang pekerjaan."

"…"

"Ne, jinja."

Hyungnya mulai mengulas senyum lega. Menerima cone eskrim dari Kyuhyun dengan semangat sembari bersiap melahap eskrim favoritnya dengan semangat. "Eit, tunggu dulu. Mana bayaranku kali ini? Aku sudah mengajakmu jalan-jalan seharian dan menaktrir es krim favoritmu. Setidaknya beri aku imbalan yang pantas untuk kebaikanku ini, hyung-ah."

Yang lebih tua hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tanpa sadar mulai mengeluarkan refleks aegyo-nya yang manis. Tak lama, tawa riang Sungmin kembali terbentuk. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengalung di leher Kyuhyun; menariknya menunduk dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi pucat sang kekasih.

"Yaa! Kenapa hanya di pipi?"

Protesan kesalnya tidak dihiraukan oleh Sungmin. Namja aegyo itu hanya menarik lagi tangannya ―otomatis membuat Kyuhyun kembali menunduk, dan mengecup lama sisi pipinya yang lain. Kyuhyun tahu apa artinya itu.

'Ma'af Kyuhyun-ah.'

Yang lebih muda hanya mendesah kecewa saat melihat Sungmin yang mulai melangkah menjauhinya. Ditatapnya sendu punggung mungil berbalut jaket berwarna pink sakura itu. "Kenapa selalu begitu, hyung?"

Selalu saja, Kyuhyun tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjamah bibir pinkkish Sungmin. Tidak walau mereka tengah berada dalam 'malam panasnya', tidak juga di saat-saat nyaman seperti malam sebelum tidur atau pagi yang datang menyambut. Seolah bagian itu adalah area terlarang yang tak boleh disentuh olehnya.

Kenapa begitu? Setidaknya, meski hanya sekali Kyuhyun juga ingin seperti namja lain. Ingin juga memagut Sungmin dalam satu ciuman manis penuh ketulusan; tanpa hasrat atau nafsu lain didalamnya.

Kenapa yang seperti itu saja tidak boleh?

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sungmin hyung! Kenapa pergi tanpa mengajakku?" tuntut Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin yang asalnya berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun segera berbalik. Menyembunyikan apapun yang tadi dikerjakannya dari namja yang kini memandangnya kesal. Hanya senyum minta ma'afnya yang terus terkembang. Berharap dokter muda―Kyuhyun yang sering kali childish itu tidak melanjutkan mood merajuknya saat ini.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun kembali mendengus. Mengalihkan pandangan pada sekeliling lapangan rumput yang kini di penuhi warna cokelat tanah. Ahh ne, ini tempat mereka pertama bertemu 'kan?

"Hyung sedang apa disini?" ―Pertanyaan yang cukup familiar bagi keduanya kembali dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Namja itu berjalan mendekati hyungnya. Sedikit mengernyit saat menyadari gelagat aneh Sungmin yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. "Apa itu?"

Senyum hyungnya merekah saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Seolah dia memang menungu sang kekasih untuk melontarkan yang satu itu padanya. Tangannya terulur, menarik Kyuhyun untuk lebih mendekat padanya sebelum namja manis itu menggeser tubuh. Memamerkan satu coretan baru yang telah terukir pada batang besar sakura musim gugur.

"_Wine137_?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. Dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Meraba perlahan tiap huruf yang telah diukirnya sejak tadi pada 'kanvas' alam berwarna cokelat kemerahan itu.

"Aku tahu '13-7' itu anniversary kita, tapi kenapa 'Wine'?" gumamnya pelan. Kyuhyun tak berniat bertanya sebenarnya. Terbukti dengan dua lengannya yang langsung melingkari pinggang ramping Sungmin dan kepala yang langsung disurukan pada leher putih kekasihnya.

Namja aegyo itu membalas tindakan Kyuhyun dengan belaian lembut di rambut ikal kekasihnya. Sebelum menunjuk dirinya, Kyuhyun, dan menyentuh ukiran 'wine' di depan mereka ―bermaksud memberi Kyuhyun jawaban tentang pertanyaannya barusan.

"Karena hyung dan aku yang sama-sama suka wine?" ujar Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Hmm… _'Wine Couple'_ tampaknya nama itu boleh juga."

Sungmin kembali tertawa ringan, mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun sebelum menariknya duduk di antara ceruk sakura. Kembali membuat _'de javu' _itu hadir dipikiran keduanya. "Hyung… ini sudah hampir satu tahun." Kyuhyun memulai.

Satu anggukan paham merespond, dilanjutkan dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Memberi gesture agar Kyuhyun memperjelas pernyataannya barusan.

"Dan aku kembali sadar kalau aku benar-benar jatuh padamu. Mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu hyung." Lanjutnya. Ditariknya pinggang ramping si namja aegyo itu agar merapat ke dadanya. Sesedikit mungkin tak memberi jarak di antara tubuh keduanya. "Kau juga mencintaiku 'kan, Lee Sungmin?"

Yang ditanya diam sejenak. Sedikit menyamankan posisinya yang bersender di dada Kyuhyun sebelum akhrnya mengangguk. Memberi satu jawaban pasti yang membuat namja tampan yang tengah mendekapnya tersenyum puas. Hanyut oleh euforia yang dibawa satu respon terakhir tadi.

Keduanya memejamkan mata. Menikmati hawa sejuk yang terasa saat angin menyela untuk memisahkan jutaan helai daun dari tangkainya. Rasa nyaman itu ada untuk Kyuhyun, tapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Musim gugur juga menandakan hari 'itu' semakin dekat, menandakan hari 'penentuannya' akan berlangsung tak lama.

Sungmin mengusap lembut lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari perutnya. Memanggil sang kekasih yang mulai nyaman dengan belaian angin agar kembali mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Ne hyung?"

Hyung imutnya perlahan membuka genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Mengusap telapaknya pelan sebelum menuliskan beberapa hangul disana.

"…"

"Huh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau yang paling tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin tersenyum, mencium telapak putih di tangannya sebelum kembali menulis.

"…"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hyung? Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu Lee Sungmin. Sekali pun itu nyawaku, aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, percayalah."

Namja manis itu tersenyum sedih, semakin merasa sakit saat merasakan pelukan kekasihnya itu mengerat. Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun sosok yang kau cari? Aku benar 'kan chagi? Sungmin memang tak salah memilih orang. Yang menjadi pertanyaan hanyalah―

Sanggupkah dia nantinya?

**.**

**.**

* * *

PRANG

Satu lagi barang pecah belah yang terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian di apartement bernuansa minimalis itu. Kyuhyun menunduk. Menatap kosong ke arah mug pink bergambar kelinci yang tadi di lemparnya. Mata yang biasa menyorot tajam penuh kharisma miliknya sekarang sembab. Penuh dengan lingkaran hitam dan warna kemerahan yang mengotori pesonanya.

Siapa pun yang melihat tentu tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan bahwa sang dokter yang terkenal jenius itu tengah bersedih sekarang ―atau depresi lebih tepatnya.

Kenapa?

Beberapa minggu lalu, Kyuhyun bangun seperti biasa. Tanpa mempunyai firasat apaun, hanya kening yang mengernyit heran saat mendapati tempat di sampingnya yang kosong. Dia tidak terlalu mengambil pusing; Pikirnya Sungmin hanya telah bangun lebih dulu dan lupa mengajaknya turut serta untuk menikmati pagi mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur, berharap dapat menemui sang kekasih yang sedang membelakanginya guna membuat menu lezat sarapan mereka. Tapi dapurnya kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda pernah terjamah oleh para penghuni rumah ini. Namja itu masih tenang, percaya Sungmin hanya sedang keluar untuk mengurus beberapa kepentingan dan akan segera kembali.

Sang penyuka salju itu menunnggu. Statis hingga sore menjelang di hari yang lain. Hingga umur terakhir musim itu terlewat, dan disambung dengan salju pertama musim selanjutnya. Kyuhyun menunggu. Tapi Sungmin tak pernah kembali. Hyungnya itu pergi tanpa jejak, tak meninggalkan apapun terkecuali beberapa benda pink yang terselip diantara warna biru favorit Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin itu hilang, seperti pertemuan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun sering kali berfikir jika hari yang dulu mereka lewati itu hanya potongan kecil dari mimpi indah saat dia terlelap.

"Hyung… kemana?"

Satu racauan lirih kembali terlontar dari mulut namja itu. Kyuhyun mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Memungut tiap potongan keramik yang sudah berukuran acak dan menatapnya nanar. Memandangnya seolah benda itu adalah perwujudan jiwanya yang mulai tercecer saat kehadiran Sungmin menghilang. Kyuhyun tertawa, ganti menggenggam erat satu potongan tajam yang langsung mengoyak kulit putih telapak tangannya.

"Ini tidak sakit hyung. Walau ada darah tapi sama sekali tidak perih." Lirihnya lagi. Kyuhyun tidak gila ―setidaknya belum, namja itu bukan orang lemah yang akan langsung terguncang saat cobaan datang padanya. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu mencintainya. Terlalu mencintai dia yang pergi dengan membawa seluruh perasaan yang muda.

Satu helaan nafas kembali dilakukannya. Kyuhyun bangkit. Meninggalkan dapurnya dan melangkah keluar. Mengabaikan tetes darah yang masih mengalir dari tangannya, si penyuka biru itu mebawa kaki telanjangnya ke lapangan di ujung jalan. Tak acuh dengan salju yang terus turun dan mewarnai tiap inchi tanah dan membekukan udara. Kyuhyun hanya angin kesana, ketempat dimana hyung tercintanya itu pertama dilihatnya.

Setidaknya, jika tidak bertemu Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih bisa melepas rindu pada bayangannya, bukan?

**.**

**.**

* * *

Namja itu melangkah terseok. Berusaha menahan sesak di dada yang semakin mempersempit area nafasnya. Tiap udara yang dihirupnya semakin sedikit. Seolah jumlah oksigen di jalan setapak ini semakin berkurang.

BRUK

Sungmin kembali terjatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Namja manis itu mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tersedak sejenak. Sebelum kembali menggerakkan ungmintubuhnya yang mulai kaku untuk melangkah tertatih ke tempat itu. Diujung jalan, lapangan rumput yang mulai tertutup salju semakin dekat dimatanya. Sungmin harus bisa kesana. Ketempat dimana dia terjatuh di ceruk sakura setahun lalu.

Dengan begitu, setidaknya saat waktunya habis kenangan bersama yang terkasih-lah yang menemaninya.

Perlu usaha yang sangat keras bagi Sungmin untuk bisa mencapai tujuannya. Pohon yang sebagian mulai berwarna putih―oleh salju itu memang dekat, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Karena pada dasarnya tubuh ini tidak akan bertahan lama di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Tempat terlarang yang menjadi penjara pengasingannya setahun belakangan.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega saat dia berhasil mendudukkan diri pada ceruk sakura itu. Membuat posisi yang sama dengan malam dimana dia di buang. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya keras saat nyeri kembali menghantam jantungnya. Rasa sakitnya seolah membuat benda yang terus berdetak itu teremas. Menjalarkan sakit tidak hanya pada dada, tapi terus meyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Inikah sakitnya 'penghapusan dosa'?

Tidak, Sungmin tahu dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Waktunya semakin dekat, dan pilihannya sudah bulat. 'Dia' yang di sana sama sekali tak boleh terlibat. Lebih baik Sungmin menderita seperti ini daripada sang kekasih yang menjadi korban. Toh semua juga berasal dari kesalahannya.

―Kyuhyun-Nya tidak pantas untuk menjadi 'sayap'nya. Namja itu terlalu berharga.

Kesadarannya semakin jauh. Hanya gelap yang kini dapat dilihatnya. Sungmin mulai menutup matanya. Membiarkan pikirannya mengawang sebelum suara merdu yang sangat dikenalnya mulai terdengar di telinga. Hanya sayupan, karena setelahnya sosok indah itu pingsan. Tak kuat menahan sakit yang terus merantai.

"… Sungmin?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat lapangan rumput yang ditujunya semakin dekat. Setetes air mata lolos saat membayangkan 'bayang' kenangan bersama Sungmin akan segera ditemuinya. Namja itu mempercepat langkah, mulai berlari menyonsong tempat favorit keduanya.

"Hyung.." gerak kakinya terhenti sejenak. Kyuhyun ganti melebarkan matanya saat menangkap sosok yang kini meringkuk di ceruk pohon sakura. Posisinya sama seperti saat Kyuhyun melihatnya malam itu. Namja tampan itu sempat menggeleng tak percaya, sebelum kembali melangkah cepat mendekati pohon yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"…Sungmin?"

Tangan pucat Kyuhyun perlahan terulur. Meyentuh sosok kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu dalam bealaian hangatnya. Apakah ini mimpi? Atau bagian dari imajinasi gila yang semakin sering mendatanginya belakangan ini? Entah. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, asalkan itu Sungmin, khayalan atau pun nyata sama-sama akan membuatnya 'sembuh'.

"Hyung… Sungmin hyung…"

Tapi hyungnya kenapa? Kenapa wajah indahnya sangat pucat? Kenapa juga desah nafas ―yang harusnya sangat jelas di musim seperti ini― malah tak kentara?

Insting dokternnya segera bangkit. Kyuhyun terduduk. Meraba denyut nadi yang terasa samar di tangan dingin dan pucat hyungnya. Tangannya terulur, ganti memeluk erat namja yang tengah pingsan itu. "Hyung bangun, jangan menakutiku. Kuhomon bangun hyung…"

Beragam racauan samar terus dikeluarkan Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya berkali-kali pucuk kepala berambut sewarna arang milik hyungnya. Berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi pada diri namja mungil itu. Kyuhyun menangis, membiarkan lelehan bening itu mengalir dan menyuarakan betapa takutnya dia sekarang.

Tuhan… biarkan dia saja yang menderita. Biar Kyuhyun yang sakit, asal Lee Sungmin tidak harus terengut darinya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun seperti mati saat namja didekapannya itu lepas.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pink sewarna sakura milik Sungmin. Mulai menghisap dan menyesapnya lembut. Sembari merasakan rasa manis yang pekat dari ciuman pertama mereka.

―Dan akan menjadi ciuman terakhir bagi Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mulai mendesah saat merasakan energi posifif mulai memenuhi tubuhnya. Namja manis itu belum sepenuhnya sadar, saat satu tekanan lembut menyapa tengkuknya. Memaksa kesadarannya kembali dan tanpa sadar merespon pagutan dari lawan mainya dengan hisapan liar yang sama.

Hanya sedetik, saat satu pemahaman menyapa otaknya. Sungmin langsung memberontak, tapi kuncian Cho Kyuhyun di pinnggang dan tengkuknya terlalu kuat. Namja itu mengerang tanpa suara. Tangisnya mulai pecah. Ini tidak boleh berlanjut, Kyuhyun tidak boleh memagutnya sedalam ini.

"Sssttt.." gumam Kyuhyun parau saat ciumannya terhenti. Mata onix-nya menatap Sungmin dalam, seolah mengutarakan seberapa sakitnya dia belakangan ini. Membuat yang lebih tua lupa akan 'lonceng peringatan'nya. Tanpa menunggu, Kyuhyun kembali menutup mata. "Jangan hentikan aku. Karena aku mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin."

Kembali, mereka berpagut dalam satu ciuman manis.

Sungmin menangis, mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun dan satu tangannya di dada namja itu. Merasakan bagaimana denyut jantung kekasihnya yang mulai melemah seiring dengan berlalunya bibir yang saling bertaut. Sungmin terisak, saat merasakan kekuatan hangat kembali melingkupi tubuhnya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat seolah mengisyaratkan betapa hidupnya dia yang sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai terkulai lemas.

Nafas namja itu mulai putus-putus, tubuhnya yang asalnya menyangga tubuh Sungmin kini lemas. Berganti menyandar sepenuhnya pada dada Sungmin yang kini bergetar menahan tangis. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang terasa berat. Berusaha menjangkau pipi chubby kekasihnya.

"Jangan.. menangis." Kata terakhir itu mengalun, bersamaan dengan habisnya nyawa di tubuh yang lebih muda.

Disaat itu juga, lingkupan cahaya putih mengelilingi keduanya. Menyembunyikan tangisan Sungmin didalam sinar pekat yang semakin memperjelas rupanya. Menampakkan wujud indah berpakaian putih keemasan dengan sepasang sayap berwarna senada yang mulai terbentuk di punggungnya.

Ya. Dialah sang malaikat yang terbuang.

Sosok indah yang dijatuhkan ke bumi dan harus mencari manusia yang dengan rela 'menukar' nyawa demi kembalinya sayap sang malaikat yang telah patah. Sungmin harus menemukannya sebelum satu putaran bumi mengelilingi mentari atau tubuhnya akan perlahan hancur karena tak kuat terlalu lama di alam para manusia.

Ciuman mereka yang terakhir itu lah kuncinya. Pagutan bibir diantara keduanya akan membuat nyawa sang manusia terhisap, hingga akhirnya habis demi menunbuhkan kembali sepasang sayap milik pasangannya.

Sungmin kembali mendekap Kyuhyun lembut. Mengecup bibirnya yang membiru sekilas, sebelum melepasnya dan mulai berdiri. Tetesan air mata tak henti turun dari sepasang mata indahnya. Membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin indah ―tapi juga sedih. Dua sayapnya terbentang lebar, mulai mengepak dan meninggalkan jasad kosong Kyuhyun dipelukan bumi.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Nado Saranghae."

Gumaman merdu serupa denting lonceng itu mengalun. Sang malaikat adalah sosok sempurna, tentu saja. Kebisuannya hanya berlaku saat sayapnya patah dan terjatuh dibumi. Mereka sama sekali tak boleh menyampaikan apapun yang terlarang. Karenanya, saat mereka mendapatkan kembali sayap itu, suara merdu itu juga kembali bisa terdengar.

Perlahan, sosok Kyuhyun dimatanya semakin jauh. Sungmin kini tersenyum, walau derai air mata itu masih terlihat. Sosok indah itu kembali menoleh. Menatap ke atas langit dan mempercepat kepak sayapnya. Tak sabar menanti hadiah macam apa yang akan didapat setelah ujian panjang di tempat para manusia. "…Tunggu aku."

Dan apakah Kyuhyun mati begitu saja? Tentu saja tidak!

Tuhan itu adil.

DIA tidak akan membiarkan mereka yang telah membantu para 'pelayan' untuk mati begitu saja. Siapa yang telah tulus mencintai dan melindungi para malaikatNYA di dunia akan mendapat hadiah istimewa. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu mungkin mati saat ini. Tapi satu 'benang merah' telah diikatkan pada kelingkingnya. Benang yang di ujung lainnya juga telah tertaut pada kelingking sang malaikat. Benang merah takdir yang akan mengingat sang korban dengan sosok yang dicintainya. Cinta mereka akan terus terjalin. Baik di kehidupan selanjutnya, atau berikutnya, sosok indah bernama Lee Sungmin itu resmi menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Karena di akhir, sang malaikat hanya dapat kembali terbang dan mengepakan sayap, jika satu cinta tulus telah menyertainya.

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

―**Seoul, South Korea 2012―**

"**Ya! Kenapa kau masih disini Minnie hyung? Konser akan mulai sebentar lagi."**

"… **Kyuhyun-ah, aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini."**

"**Eh? Memang ada apa dengan pohon sakura ini? Sudahlah, ELF menunggu kita hyung. Kajja!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Cause destiny naver makes any mistakes. Just 13elive with their 7ove to each other.**

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Mind to leave me some critics or suggestion?


End file.
